Fake life
by katarean
Summary: Naruto has been moving from one place to another since he was born. Now he has moved to Konoha where he met lots of new friends, what he doesn’t know is the real reason for having a sedentary life. Lots of secrets to uncover and a promising love. NaruSaku
1. A whole new life

Hi!! Well, this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, though I hope I did...

* * *

**Chapter one:**

New school, new life, new friends, new problems, new everything. Naruto Uzumaki, a 17 year old boy, had recently moved to Konoha, a beautiful village surrounded by mountains. He had never really settled down anywhere, so he supposed this was going to be a new home from which he would probably move soon enough. The place where he had spent most time had been in a really small town in the middle of a forest, and you couldn't even say he had spent that much time, since he only stayed there for 8 months. "This time will be different" was what his mother had told him before moving to Konoha, "we'll try to stay here until you finish high school."

The first day of school was approaching fast. Throughout his life, Naruto had learned not to get too attached to people, so this of meeting new friends and everything wasn't really a problem for him, since he already knew that sooner or later he would have to say goodbye to them all.

Naruto wasn't a morning person, so when his alarm clock went off, you can imagine how it ended up crashed in the wall into pieces. And you can also imagine how Naruto kept on sleeping and dreaming of his favorite meal: Ramen! It wasn't long before his mother came and kicked him out of bed.

"Naruto, for goodness sake, you better wake up this instant" His mother said to a half asleep Naruto lying on the floor.

"I'm going mom" answered Naruto not too convincingly to his mother.

"Fine, but your ramen is getting cold"

These last words acted as magic on Naruto who instantly woke up and kicked his mother out of his room. If there's anything mothers know about is their children, what they like, dislike, and how to use it against them. If Naruto's mother knew something, was about Naruto and his love for ramen. And this worked perfectly in times like this.

After 15 minutes or so, Naruto was ready to go to school. He lived 3 blocks from it so he didn't need to take the bus. So after receiving many kisses from his mother and a quick goodbye from his father (he was getting late to work) he set off to school.

The minute he got there the bell rang initializing a new year of homework to be done and tests to be taken. Naruto wasn't what you would call a good student, but at least he tried his best not to fail, most times in vain but, anyway, he tried, and that's what matters. As soon as he entered school he went to talk to the principle, as he always did each time he changed school. So far he had attended 19 different schools, this one was number 20.

When he reached the principal's office he knocked the door, and after hearing a voice telling him to come in he entered. Of all the headmasters he had met from his previous schools this was the youngest of them all. The principal was a beautiful woman, with amber eyes and blonde hair pulled into two pony tails.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered the office was a large anti age cream the principal was applying to her face.

"So…" started the principal "You must be Uzumaki Naruto, I'm the principal and my name is Tsunade. Here, have your timetables for every class you'll be taking, I hope you make lots of friends here and study hard. You may leave now, if there's any question you want to ask just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks old lady" said Naruto while closing the door after him of the principal's office. Maybe it was just Naruto's imagination, but after leaving the office he could've sworn he heard a strong punch on a wooden surface.

"First class, math." Naruto read from his recently gotten timetable. "Good way of starting the day" he added sarcastically. Naruto wasn't really known for his ability with numbers. He pretty much sucked in math and in most subjects. The only thing he was good at was sports.

While going to his class Naruto tripped with a girl running.

"Hey, watch out!" he screamed.

"No, _you_ watch out, looser" she repeated, standing out while glancing at her watch. "Shit! I'm going to get detention for being late."

Naruto couldn't catch much as to how this girl looked like. He could only notice her blond hair, and her, what he thought should be, cheerleader uniform. He later learned that girl's name was Ino Yamanaka and it was better not to get near her. She was the most popular girl at school. Every girl wanted to be like Ino. She was the most important cheerleader and she dated the hottest guy at school: no one else than Sasuke Uchiha. He was every girl's dream and the soccer team captain. With just one look from him every girl would literary melt. But as I said before, he already had an owner, the bitchy drama queen known as Ino Yamanaka.

After this not very nice encounter with what he later discovered to be the most popular girl, he continued his way to his first class. When he reached the door he knocked several times until he had the door opened to him, but before coming in, who seemed to be his new teacher explained:

"Children, we have a new student joining us today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the whole class?" He said looking at Naruto. He seemed a middle age man with nothing in particular whatsoever except for a scar on his nose. "By the way, I'm Iruka Umino, and I'll be your math teacher."

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I've recently moved here, and that's pretty much it."

"Well Naruto, welcome to Konoha. Now go and sit there at the back with that girl so I can start with my class." he resumed by saying.

"Hi" said Naruto to the girl sitting beside him.

"Hi" she answered back. "My name is Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you, I think."

This girl was quite beautiful. She had long pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She, by her uniform, seemed to be a cheerleader. She was the person who explained to Naruto who Ino was, and how this school worked. She had been the nicer person he had met so far, although she had be the only one apart from Ino.

"If you are not in the soccer team you are no one" Sakura ended up by saying.

"Then I guess I'll have to try out for the team." Naruto answered with a goofy smile on his face.

After saying this Sakura ran out of the class. Tomorrow was tryout day and she had to be ready. Not because she had to try out, but because she was going to be testing possible aspirants for cheerleading.

After that class Naruto had many other classes and he met different students. But he didn't see Sakura again, although he really wanted to.

When Naruto arrived to his house he decided he was going to try out for the soccer team as Sakura had suggested, but for now he went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter one.. I promise I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!! Please review.. Constructive criticism welcome.. 


	2. Try out day

Hi again!! If you are reading this, thank you very much for doing so. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.

**Disclaimer:** Again... I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

The next day the alarm clock went off at the same time it had done the day before. And the morning ritual explained previously was repeated. To resume: noise, smash, mom, ramen, wake up.

At school Tsunade announced that the whole day was going to be spent in trying out for any activities the students wanted to enter. Of course Naruto already knew where he was going to head to try out for.

The soccer team was probably the one with the most candidates. Everyone wanted to be popular, and it wasn't easy to get accepted in the team. The team was composed by Sasuke, the captain, of course; Kiba Inuzuka, the rebel of the group; Shikamaru Nara, the lazy one who was always trying to find some peace among his companions but could be really good in the sport when wanting to be so; Gaara, not much of a talker, everyone was scared of him; Kankuro, Gaara's brother who looked very tough; Sai, who was always smiling and didn't compromise too much with the group but was good; Neji Hyuga, always trying to make a witty comment about everything; Choji Akimichi, the goal keeper, who spent more time eating than actually training; and others.

You could also try out for the science group, leaded by Rock Lee, a very strange person really obsessed with youth. And there was also the bug club, whose main, not to say only contributor, was Shino Aburame, a boy who was more interested in bug life than in actual human life. Of course there was also the cheerleaders team; and many others I'm not going to mention but that you can imagine.

Anyway, going back to Naruto. He was going to try for the soccer team following Sakura's advice. If he had learned something on his many years traveling from one place to another and changing in repeated times from school to school, was to try to fit in as he could. And it seemed as the only way of doing it here was by entering the soccer team.

While going to try out Naruto passed by the cheerleaders group. A girl seemed to be trying out for the group. Naruto started searching for the only face he could recognize among all those strangers until he found it.

"Hi Sakura." He said smiling as hard as he could to this beautiful lady.

"Hi Naruto. Have you thought for which club you are going to try out for?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, yeah, of course. I'm going to try for the soccer team."

"Naruto, that's the most difficult team to enter to, tons of boys go to try out."

"I'll get in! You'll see."

"Fine, good luck then."

After hearing what he wanted to hear (Sakura wishing him good luck, that was the reason why he had gone to where the cheerleaders), he went to present himself to the team. While walking away from the cheerleaders he could hear them talking about him.

"His hot." One said.

"Sure he is! Sakura you must introduce him to us." Another girl said while applying some blush to her cheeks.

"Well, I'll try." Sakura answered.

"I'm going to win him!" said cheerleader one.

"Not if I get him first." Answered cheerleader two.

When Naruto reached the soccer field he discovered he was surrounded by a lot of competition. Half the soccer field was full with boys. This try outs would take more than he or anyone would've expected.

Many boys passed before Naruto's turn. Some were quite good. Some others weren't even worthy of evaluation. Naruto had been waiting for more than 3 hours (I know, it's a lot, he surely wanted to enter the team to impress Sakura). All the other teams and clubs were done, and so they all went to the field to watch the boys. Well, not all of them. It was mainly girls who were watching.

"Looser number 132, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sasuke Uchiha.

"That must be me." Said a very calm Naruto. It was kind of weird watching him. Many guys had passed out before even trying out, some others went blank and were hit several times by the ball, and some didn't even show up. There could be two possible explanations towards his attitude: 1. Naruto was very stupid and wasn't really interested in entering the team but in calling everyone's attention; 2. He was really self confident with his abilities. But it was none of these possibilities. The thing is, Naruto had moved so many times he didn't care what could happen to him. If he was a looser, it was fine with him; because, either way, he was going to move away soon, and that wouldn't mean much anymore because he would have a fresh start somewhere else.

"Okay show us your skills." Started the captain. "You have to score, he will be on defense." He pointed Kankuro. "I must warn you, our goal keeper is known for being the best one in Konoha." (Konoha wasn't a very big village, so it wasn't very difficult to be the best goalkeeper. Anyway, Choji was good.)

Naruto was given the ball. After some seconds the whistle sounded. It was time for Naruto to show his skills. Traveling and moving as much as Naruto had may seem tiring, but the truth is he learnt a lot of things of the different places he had gone to. Naruto always loved soccer and so he learnt this sport everywhere he went, what taught him many different things about this sport from many different places. Although Kankuro happened to be a tough opponent, it wasn't difficult for Naruto to go past his defense, kick, and, for everyone's surprise, score.

"Beginners luck." Was all Sasuke could manage to say after a moment's shock. "Now you'll be playing against two people."

Naruto scored again. And it wasn't long till he played against the whole team excluding Sasuke. He won, to everyone's shock.

"That's all, we'll call you if you are accepted." Said the captain coldly.

"Are you kidding? It's obvious we are going to admit him, he's incredibly awesome! We've been here for hours and he's the best candidate we've seen by far!" said a very frustrated Kiba. It was really tiering to watch one boy after another try to score. They had already seen more than a hundred candidates. And, to tell the truth, Kiba wasn't really known for his patience.

"You know the rules. We all have to discuss the matter and then come to a common agreement and we haven't seen everyone play yet."

"Fine." He then walked to were Naruto was. "Don't worry you'll surely get accepted pal. By the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, you'll then have to teach me those moves."

"Yeah, sure." Answered Naruto.

Naruto then walked out of the field. And was quickly surrounded by many girls.

"That was incredible."

"Yes, I'm available, if you wish to call me."

"My email address is…"

And so on with the girls.

Naruto was pretty much what you'd call a handsome boy. His spiky blond hair called the attention very much, but what really caught you was his cerulean hypnotizing eyes. He had always had girls interested in him, but never as in this school. This one must be a soccer maniac school. And all the girls wanted to date a soccer player.

Finally, Naruto could escape from all those girls. For his disappointment he hadn't seen Sakura among them all. He concluded he was going to find her later. He didn't know very much why he wanted to find her and why he had been disappointed by not seeing her among all the other girls. This was a new feeling to him. One he had never experienced before and that hurt a little, but at the same time made him feel alive.

Naruto concluded this had been a good day of school. He hadn't done much since it had been tryout day, maybe that's why he thought of it as a good day. But he knew tomorrow was going to be harder and longer.

When he got home he found a very exited mother waiting by the door.

"Naruto, I'm so proud." She said. "The soccer team's couch, a man named Kakashi Hatake, has just called to tell you that you've been accepted as a member of the team. He also explained me of the difficulty of entering the team and of your ability. He seems to be a very nice person. He also said tomorrow you should be attending practice after school and not to forget that next Friday is the party for the new members of every team."

Naruto smiled. He was very happy for having been accepted in the team as well. His mother hugged him and told him she had made ramen with the special ingredients he liked the most to celebrate. So that night, Naruto got to celebrate with his family his new triumph. And later that night he dreamt of Sakura and himself. What he didn't know was that this happiness was soon to vanish away, as Naruto's birthday drew nearer and nearer.

* * *

That's all for now! I'll update really soon (I'm on holidays and there's not that much to do). Please review!! If there's any sugestion you'd like to make, go ahead. Oh! And I'm really sorry for my lack of knowledge in soccer... P Thanks for all the people who had reviewed for the first chapter. Next chapter will be really short, but it will be really important for later on.. That's all I'll say for now!! Thanks, again, for reading!!!!!!! If you have any suggestion or something, please let me know!! 


	3. A secret yet to be revealed

Hi everyone!! Thank you very much for reading and thanks for all the reviews you've written so far... Before starting with the chapter I must warn you: this isn't a very long one, but, in my opinion, it's interesting, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, not do I own any of it's characters, I don't even own the computer in which I'm writing.

Another warning: as this my story, there are some things I changed. In this chapter Akatsuki will be mentioned, but in this case I'm refering to an only person, not to an organisation as it is in the Naruto original anime.

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

_Flashback _(17, almost 18 years in time):

"Kushina, take the baby to a safe place. You know were to go." Said a male voice in the distance.

"But you…"

"No buts just go NOW!"

Kushina obeyed. She was tired. She had been running carrying the baby for a very long time, trying to escape that menace that was following her and her husband. She knew she had to take him to a safe place. In due time he was going to be important, but for now he had to be kept safe. She knew there was only one way of saving this newly born life. Although it hurt to say goodbye there was no other way. The baby, her baby, would need to stay with that family. It was a nice family, but it wasn't_ his_ family. With her husband, she had already talked to Keiko and Kurino to take care of their baby. They knew how this worked. They also knew the danger the baby would bring, but he needed a family, and so did Keiko and Kurino who weren't able to conceive any babies. Farewells are just too hard. But it was for the child's sake, for his safety.

Kushina held the baby in her arms for what she presumed was going to be the last time. She knew this was also going to be the last time she would have to get lost in those oceans his eyes were. He was so beautiful. She wished she could stay longer with him, but that was impossible if she wanted to save his life. She knew long before he was born that this would happen.

"Bye Naruto, don't forget I love you very much. Keiko and Kurino will take great care of you. I love you Naruto, I really do." Said Kushina. Tears started rolling down her eyes. The baby was smiling, playing with her red beautiful hair. She then knocked at the door of the house she was standing next to. A blonde woman with big hazel eyes opened the door only to find what she feared she would.

"Keiko, it's time." Said Kushina handing her the baby. "Please, take good care of him." She then added.

"You know I will. Good look, I'll pray for both, yours and Minato's safety."

Kushina managed to smirk for a second. It was too late for them, but not for Naruto. She placed a kiss on his forehead. By this time the baby realised something was wrong, and so he started weeping. Kushina now had to leave, and so Keiko closed her house's door and tryied to comfort the baby.

It was time for Kushina to run now. He was going to find her, and if he did so, kill her. But it was okay as long as Naruto was kept safe. So she ran and ran, until she got lost from view in the forest.

Keiko and Kurino had talked to Kushina and her husband, and they knew what they had to do. They always had wanted to have kids, but they never could. This child, Naruto, was a blessing for them. They didn't care for the danger he could bring, they knew they'd love him no matter what.

As soon as the sun appeared, Keiko and her husband would need to go to a distant land were they knew no one, and they would have to keep on moving from one place to another until Naruto grew big enough to know the truth. 18 years old. That was the age he needed to have in order to be told about it. Keiko and Kurino had been given specific orders not to reveal anything to Naruto until then. So they needed a cover for all the moving they would have to do. In order for Naruto not to grow suspicious, Kurino found a job, one that would keep him on the move for many years, or at least until Naruto grew up. They had to protect Naruto from that terrible person that wanted to kill everyone related to Naruto's family.

Kushina ran and ran until a clearing in the woods. She would rest there. That's what she wanted, and that's what she thought she would do. She hadn't foreseen what came next. Minato, her husband, was lying near a tree covered in blood at the edge of death. He was still moving, and when he saw Kushina he became even paler than how he was before.

"Run, Kushina." Was all he said before a deathly figure suddenly appeared from behind a tree. How could he have known she was going to run there? To that magical place. That place were Kushina and Minato had first met and sworn everlasting love one for another. This seemed to be it. He had finally found them both. It was good news that he didn't know about little Naruto yet. But he was eventually going to find out about him, and after he did so, go after him.

"Akatsuki…" was everything Kushina could say before experiencing a blank. Akatsuki had just hit her and she had fainted to a dream that she was most likely never going to wake up from.

An evil laugh could be heard throughout the whole forest. He had finally accomplished his mission. Finally the Uzumaki family had gone down for good. Or at least that's what he thought. What Akatsuki didn't know was that a little baby, Naruto, was being raised by a common family, and that he, in due time, would come to claim for what was his.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Just if you were wondering... Naruto, in this story, still doesn't know about his real parents or anything. He still thinks Keiko and Kurino are his biological parents, and that they are always in the move because of Kurino's job.

* * *

I know, I know, short chapter, I promise next one will be longer, but I warned you... Hope you are liking the story so far... I really like how it is for now.. Please review if you can. I'll update soon! 


	4. Birthday's Eve

I'm so happy!!! I never would have thought I'd receive so many nice reviews!!! Thanks!!! So now, back to business...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and I know you know that..

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Returning to were we left before the flashback… The following day, Naruto started the day with biology. There he sat next to Kiba, who was the only person he knew from that class.

"So, Naruto, are you coming to practice today?" asked Kiba, in a way of avoiding having to listen to cellular reproduction.

"Of course! I'm so looking forward for it. The only fun thing at school." Naruto answered. And for him, that was true. He pretty much sucked at everything except for soccer.

"I agree, man. Now tell me. How is it you know Sakura?" Kiba asked with a smirk forming on his lips. Naruto instantly blushed at the question, but answered quickly trying to avoid looking at Kiba's eyes.

"I met her on my first class of math. I sat beside her. She was pretty nice to me, and explained me how school worked and stuff."

"Yeah, she's nice. And she's hot!"

"What is it you two are talking about back there? Why don't you share with the whole class?" Asked a very pissed teacher. That pretty much resumed Naruto and Kiba's talk. And Naruto was so happy for that, he felt somewhat awkward talking about Sakura.

After biology, Naruto had Spanish class. He shared this class with Sakura. But this time she was sitting with her best friend, Ino. They had been very good friends since kinder. Her fights were known by everyone at school.

"Buenos días clase!" said their teacher as she entered the class. "Me llamo Anko Mitarashi y voy a ser su profesora de español."

Naruto looked at the person beside him.

"What the hell has she said?" he asked. Of all the schools he had gone to, this was the first one in which they taught spanish.

"She said: good morning class, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm going to be your spanish teacher." She answered.

"Ohh, thanks. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I know who you are. You defeated the whole soccer team yesterday. I'm Tenten, and this girl beside me is Hinata Hyuga."

Tenten seemed to be a very nice person, at least that was the impression Naruto got from her. She seemed to be very talkative, unlike the shy girl sitting beside her. Hinata was quite beautiful, but as soon as Tenten introduced her to Naruto, she turned into a walking tomato, and turned her face to another direction while playing with her fingers. Yes, that Hinata girl was a strange person.

That class seemed to last forever. At least for Naruto who couldn't understand a word of what the teacher was saying. After what seemed more than 5 hours, the bell rang. It was time to go to eat.

When Naruto arrived at the cafeteria he wasn't sure were to sit. But that worry was quickly erased from his mind as he saw Kiba making signs and waving his hands up in the air for him to come to the popular's table.

"Naruto! Over here!" Kiba screamed standing on his chair, for his companions embarassement. They all looked away from Kiba and tryed to ignore their crazy companion.

When he saw Naruto was sitting he continued:

"How was your Spanish class?"

"I discovered I really suck in Spanish, I couldn't catch a word of what Mrs. Anko was saying."

Naruto started looking for who else was sitting at the table. Of the names he could remember he saw: Kiba, of course, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Temari, and Sakura. When he saw this last person he smiled, what passed unnoticed to the eyes of everyone.

Naruto felt quite accepted in that group. And so he talked and laughed with them all.

After finishing his meal, Naruto stood up in order to leave from the cafeteria. When he was out he saw Sakura and Ino discussing... That's a nice way of putting it, they were more likely screaming and cursing one another.

After saying what they had to say to each other they both went walking in different directions. Sakura suddenly started crying. Tears rolled down her face, and Naruto heard her sob, though she tried to hide her sadness.

"Sakura chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, feeling really bad for her. Watching Sakura like that made him feel miserable, and so he wanted to make her feel better, although he didn't know what had happened (and didn't want to know). It sure was a stupid chicks fight, at least that was the way he saw it.

"Yes." She said, while rubbing her eyes, to erase any trace of tears that could give her away.

Naruto wasn't what anyone would call an intelligent person, but he wasn't stupid either. He could tell when someone was lying or when someone was feeling down. And you had to be blind, or really stupid not to realize how miserable Sakura was feeling right then.

He didn't know for sure what had happened, only that she had fought with Ino as they always did. For that reason he could say nothing, but he drew near her and hugged her. When he did this, she couldn't hide her feelings anymore and burst into tears in Naruto's arms. They hadn't known each other for very long, but Naruto felt good near her, and Sakura felt safe near him.

While hugging Sakura, Naruto's heart started beating at full speed. He had never felt this way before in his whole life. What was this feeling?? He didn't know, but he liked it.

"Thanks." Said Sakura as she drew apart from Naruto's grip after some time. He only smiled sheepishly and stood, helping Sakura up, who started walking to were her friends were. Naruto only stood there, until he saw what time it was and started running towards his next class. He didn't wanted to get detention on his first week of school.

When Sakura went back to her friends she felt better. Ino was their friend, but she was bitchy at times, and everyone knew that. Sakura's fights with Ino were very common among the cheerleaders. They were very good friends, but very different. Anyway, as soon as Sakura told her friends what had happened, they all started instantly talking bad about Ino, what made Sakura feel way better than she was before. When fighting with someone, who doesn't want to hear bad things about that person? Sakura then told her friends about how Naruto had made her feel better, and how she was starting to like this new guy, what made all her friends happy.

After school Naruto went to soccer practice, where he met all his team mates. He began making friends, even with Sasuke. Now he was no longer alone, he had friends, friends he was going to loose not too far away from this day.

Later that day Naruto was getting ready to return home, when he saw Sakura sitting on a bench next to the soccer field. He knew everyone at school had been looking for a date to the party being held on friday, and he really knew who he wanted badly to go with her. And there she was, standing a few steps from him. He had to go and ask her out, it wasn't that difficult, and Naruto wasn't that shy in this kind of things.

"Sakura! Hi!! What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto as he came were Sakura was. She turned towards him and smiled. That smile which made Naruto melt on his inside.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm just... I was just walking a little bit to clear my head." She answered, although that wasn't the real reason why she was there. But that excuse worked for Naruto.

It was time now to ask her out. Naruto drew a little steps closer to were Sakura was and said, with a grin drawn between his cheeks:

"Sakura chan, will you be my date on the party?"

Now he was nervous watching at Sakura's surprised eyes looking at him. He had never been this nervous before, but neither has he wanted so badly to go out with someone nor did he had felt this way for somebody before. He saw how Sakura's mouth started to form something that could be seen as a smile.

"Yes, Naruto, I'll go to the party with you" And having said this they both walked away from the soccer field. Naruto was happier than ever, and Sakura felt somewhat the same way, although she hadn't realised yet about this new feelings she was starting to feel for this new person standing beside her.

After having walked with Sakura and having Sakura as a guide to every place in Konoha, Naruto decided that it was late and time to go home. He didn't want to get away from Sakura, but he had lost notion of time the minute Sakura had appeared, and by the looks of the sky you could tell it was getting late. Sakura seemed to be thinking the same thing, because as they were walking she started looking towards the sky with a seemingly worried expresion on her face.

"I think it's time we went home." Naruto said hurriedly.

"Yes, my mother will kill me if I don't get there soon!" said Sakura, relieved that Naruto had read her mind. Naruto walked Sakura home. And so after having said this, they both started towards Sakura's home were a very angry mother was standing waiting at the door.

"Bye Naruto." She said running towards the door while trying to think an excuse for arriving so late.

Naruto then walked to his own house, feeling very happy and proud of himself. He was so lost in thoughts that he had completely forgotten about his birthday the next day. And it wasn't until he was already in bed ready to sleep that he remembered and felt very happy. For him his birthday was a very important date as for everyone, but he didn't knew about his past. His 18th birthday would uncover long lost secrets, and this dreaded day (not for Naruto, he didn't know what this birthday meant) was going to take place the next day...

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I don't really like it myself but maybe you do. It's kind of difficult to write these chapters because I know what's going to happen in further on chapters, but these middle chapters I invent them on the moment and so they didn't come out the way I wanted. Thanks for reading!!!

Please review! I really don't mind criticism, it helps me improve for later chapters!


End file.
